1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance correcting apparatus for a rotating body and, more particularly, to an apparatus for correcting the rotating unbalance of a rotating disc body such as a turbine part of a torque converter.
2. Description of Prior Art
A rotating body designed to rotate about one axis is subjected to correction of the rotating unbalance after manufacturing. For example, Japanese Patent Early Publication No. 114,735/1985 discloses a balance correcting apparatus for an engine output shaft (a crank shaft).
The correction of the unbalance of a rotating disc body such as a turbine part of a torque converter has heretofore been made generally by manual work of an operator on the basis of information gained by measurement for a bearing of the rotating unbalance and an unbalanced mass. After measurement, the operator singles out one piece out of prepared adjusting pieces for use on adjustment of the rotating unbalance of the rotating disc body and carries out the spot welding on the rotating disc body at a predetermined position in the bearing of the unbalance.
This balance correction method requires the prepreparation of a number of adjusting pieces having different weights. It is, however, to be noted here that limits should be set upon the number of adjusting pieces to be prepared from the practical point of view and that weights of such adjusting pieces should be selected in an interruptively stepwise order. Accordingly, the necessity has often arisen that an operator should use an adjusting piece of a weight close to the unbalanced weight of a rotating body to be corrected. In this case, in order to offset the difference in weight between the unbalanced weight of the rotating body to be corrected and the weight of the adjusting piece to be picked up by the operator, the position of welding should be determined by displacement in a radial direction of the rotating body. It should be noted here, however, that an amount of displacement of the welding position has been determined on the basis of a skill of the operator so that this balance correction work has been rendered laborious and inefficient.